Whisper
by Brianne Crandle
Summary: Hermione Granger is suddenly landed with a very powerful, very mysterious object, and it is up to her to solve its strange purpose before Voldemorts growing forces rise to their full terrible power, with the help of Harry Potter of course. H/Hr


Whisper  
By:Brianne Crandle/Bristar  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat slumped in a straight back, uncomfortable looking, wooden chair, pouring over an enormous, extremely old looking book.   
  
Her rich brown hair fell in elegant curls around her heart shaped face, deep chocolate brown eyes locked on the strange text before her as she scrolled a heavy magnifying glass over a deteriorating yellowish page of parchment.  
  
The office she sat in was small, cramped, and dim, a low swinging lamp and a candelabra her only means of light. Four dust covered book shelves were lined up against the three walls, all laden with an odd assortment of extremely strange objects. Books of all subjects and languages were pilled unceremoniously all around the dim room, one of the smaller piles sat at her knees and held her morning coffee and the latest addition of the _Daily Prophet.  
  
_Almost got it, Hermione muttered under her breath, and trailed one ink stained finger across a very thin line of spidery loopy text.   
  
It was at that precise moment the large oak door of her office was thrown rudely open, crashing against the wall behind it and rattling the selves dangerously.   
  
Hermione screeched in alarm and tumbled backwards in her high backed chair, landing with a loud deafening crash on the stone floor, sending up a thick gray cloud of dust.   
  
Sorry bout that Bill Weasly said in his usual burr, bending over her desk to smirk at her interesting predicament, Bloody hell, do you ever dust this place, its like tomb.  
  
Hermione glared up at him angrily and struggled gracelessly from her fallen chair, coughing slightly as the dust settled in her throat.  
  
Please tell me there is _some _reason that you burst into my office and nearly killed me Bill, she said, her scowl obvious in her low whispery voice, as she turned her back to him and righted her fallen chair.   
  
Bill grinned secretively and rolled a large iron paper weight from her desk between his sizable claused hands, leaning casually against her cluttered oak desk.   
  
I found something for you, he drawled pleasantly, and began to rummage through the pockets of his worn navy blue cloak, brow furrowed as he searched.  
  
Hermione dusted herself off, and gave him a very irritated look Bill, I swear if this is another one of your useless nicknacks, I'm going to... her rant was cut sort when Bill found what he had been looking for and waved it in front of her nose, a proud grin displayed across his features.   
  
Hermione was speechless, a large golden sphere rested lightly in Bill's out stretched hand, it was decorated by intensely strange symbols that Hermione automatically began to puzzle over.   
  
What odd markings, she mumbled and took it quickly from Bills hand and sat at her desk, nearly forgetting Bill was still there.  
  
How fascinating, she said a moment later when Bill gave a slightly impatient cough.   
  
The text is like nothing I've ever seen before, it could be a very early form of Elvish, or Dwarfish, her slim hands covered the surface, brown eyes alight with fascination.   
  
Where did you _find _this, she asked, finally lifting her head long enough to look at Bill properly, and read his wide grin.   
  
Well you see that's the interesting part. I didn't. Bill said.  
  
What do you mean you didn't find it? she demanded impatiently.  
  
Adam gave it to me, its from the Auror's, Bill muttered and sat on a small stack of books beside the desk, his long arms resting on his legs.  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed,Why wasn't it sent to the Department of Mysteries then?   
  
Bill sighed,That's the thing, it _was _sent to the Department of Mysteries, but they haven't got a bloody clue.  
  
Well what makes them think _I'll _know anything about it, she demanded. What would the Auror's want with a lowly book worm at Gringotts? What knowledge could she offer that the Mysteries didn't already have?  
  
Your asking the wrong bloke, all I know is that a bloody representative from the Auror's will be here tomorrow morning to take you to the place where the found the blasted thing, Bill said, a bit of anger crawling into his usually soft burr. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his protective nature.   
  
Ever since she had applied at Gringotts, over two years ago, she and Bill had almost literally been attached at the hip, although he had resumed his tomb raiding days and was often away.   
  
Hermione enjoyed her job very much, but sometimes she longed to pick up and run, do something spontaneous and wild. She hadn't felt truly alive in a very long time.  
  
Well I'll study it a bit more this evening Bill, and I'll be back before you know it, she told him comfortingly, though deep down she was more excited then she could remember being in a very long time.  
  
The oldest Weasly gave her a bright trademark smile, and reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately with one large hand.   
  
Don't stay up too late, lass, he warned, and gave her a warm friendly wink, before quickly exiting her office, closing the door lightly behind him.  
  
Hermione leaned back in her high backed, uncomfortable chair, and started down at the intriguing little sphere in her hands, its golden color sparkling in the dim light of her candelabra.   
  
Such a strange little thing, she muttered, turning it over slowly in her hands, eyes scanning the strange writing carved all across its surface, the pads of her fingers learning the texture and nature of the carvings.   
  
As a few more moments passed in complete and utter silence, an excitement bubbled inside Hermione, until it became a thudding ache inside her chest. This was it, this little gold ball was what she had been looking for, it was going to change her life, she just knew it.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Harry Potter leaned back in his comfortable leather chair, and let out a tired, well deserved sigh. He closed his vivid green eyes and slowed his breathing, calming the adrenaline he had been feeling all day.   
  
He hadn't changed much since he'd left Hogwarts two years before. The same messy midnight black hair, though it was perhaps a bit longer, the same thin chiseled face and black rimmed glasses over a thin fitting nose. He was no longer lanky -thanks to the pushing strain of being an Auror- or undernourished, he had become muscular and imposing, though not very tall.  
  
Reaching up he ran a long fingered hand through his sweat sprinkled hair, the wetness making it spike up alittle. He had indeed, had a very, _very _long day.  
  
Much to long in my opinion, he muttered.  
  
As if his quiet remark had reached some higher power, his office door opened and Neville Longbottom strode in, his broad stern face carrying a small grin that suggested he knew something Harry didn't. A factor that instantly warned Harry that his day was about to get even longer.   
  
I heard the raid went well, found a few interesting objects in the old Riddle Estate, Neville commented lightly, knowing of course just how the raid had gone.  
  
Harry groaned. It had been horrible. The house had been almost completely rotten through, and he'd been certain after so many families living in the large place after the Riddle's, there would be nothing left to find anyway. That was before he climbed into the dank basement and went crashing through the floor into something that looked very much like a tomb.   
  
The results came back just now, Neville continued with a small grin at his partner, It was mostly Muggle stuff, photos, keepsakes, but there was one thing that was obviously wizard-made.  
  
Harry perked up a bit, Yeah? What is it?  
  
Neville's smile faded into a deep frown, blonde brows knitting together, We haven't got a bloody clue.  
  
It was Harry's turn to frown,Well what are they doing about it?  
  
You mean what are _we _doing about it, Neville said, scowling at the quill he'd taken off Harry's desk.  
  
Harry asked uncertainly, sitting straighter in his chair.  
  
We, meaning you and I, are going down to Gringotts tomorrow to pick up one of their own mystery solvers, they say this bloke's got a sixth sense when it comes to solving the unknown, if you ask me the Department of Mysteries just doesn't give a damn about the thing, Neville said, nearly breaking the quill as he twirled it between his large fingers in dismay.  
  
Harry sighed heavily and sank deeply into his chair until his knees nearly brushed the floor, If nobody cares about this... _thing_... then why the hell are we going to all this bloody effort to figure it out? he demanded irritably, twisting the sleeve of his deep black robe in his heavily scarred hands.   
  
Don't ask me, I only got the memo, and Jacob's got no blasted clue about any of it, he says the order came directly from the Minister, Neville said, his voice hard with bent back bitterness.   
  
Harry became instantly confused. The Minister, who was now, interestingly enough, Percy Weasly, had never had anything to do with the Auror's or their business.  
  
Well damn, sounds like we're going on a wild goose chase, Harry said angrily, rising from his chair and striding towards his magiked window, staring unseeingly at a beautiful ocean view.  
  
Bet Odiouse had a hand in this, Neville muttered,He's been out to get us since the start, the Riddle raid's proof enough.  
  
Harry sighed again and rubbed at his aching temple, his glasses pushed up onto his forehead. When he didn't respond for a few long minutes Neville sighed in turn.   
  
Go home and get some sleep Harry, Ginny will work up a right fit if I'm home late again tonight, he said, his slow smile obvious in his voce. Neville and Ginny had gotten married that spring, and they were almost nauseatingly perfect together.   
  
G'night Neville, I'll see you in the morning, Harry said in a monotone voice that gave nothing away, his back still turned to Neville.   
  
His partner sighed softly to himself, Yeah, night then Harry, he said, and turned to leave.   
  
_And get it together mate,_ Neville added to himself silently, closing the office door softly behind him and Apparating home.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Wow am I a hypocrite, lol, Neville/Ginny, never thought I'd see the day.... :-)  
Well I hope you like this so far, I think this is the first story that I've ever written that hasn't started out with someone dying, you all should be overly proud of me! Well pretty please review!! I loves you all! Mwah!  
  
~Bri  
  



End file.
